


Blindfold

by sangueuk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/pseuds/sangueuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>summary</b> PWP, folks! Jim and Bones are on shore leave, they have the house to themselves and there’s a blindfold! Commentfic Inspired  by <a>   This Picture      </a> on the Semi-Weekly man-on-man feature at jim_and_bones. (Community is members-locked due to adult content.)</p><p><b>warnings</b> none, other than it’s un-beta-ed :D</p><p><b>intriguing snippet:</b> <i> Leonard allows himself a smile, remembers Jim’s heated instructions before he left for his run: “Just put it on, Bones, it’ll be hot. Leave the door open so I can creep up on you.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



Leonard is aware of Jim in the room before he even speaks; it’s a tightening in his gut, a ripple through his balls and cock and, dammit, he can _almost_ hear the smirk. But Jim doesn’t appear to be in a hurry to make his presence known; probably wants to drink his fill, though what’s to see other than Leonard, bare chested, barefoot, in just his jeans and looking _ridiculous_ in the blindfold? 

Maybe Jim thinks Leonard doesn’t realize he’s there; unlikely when Leonard’s awareness, his surgeon’s sixth sense, call it what you will, means often he can take one look at a patient, draw in a breath, and just get a _feel_ for what’s wrong with them and med tricorders be damned. He got that from his daddy, they tell him, and makes him a great poker player too – leastways when it comes to reading tells, bluffs - but fuck all good when he’s trying to hide his own hand, Jim says, _leave the diplomacy and disarming smiles to me._ Sure, Leonard can do that – he’ll do anything, dammit, long as Jim touches him already.

But all there is silence. 

He frowns, a nerve pulses in his cheek. Can he really feel the heat of Jim’s body or is he imagining it? Through the blindfold all Leonard can make out is the muted red of his own eyelids and, when he opens his eyes, a translucent, satin veil. He can hear his own breath, his heart beating in his throat, the distant _glock, glock_ of the old fashioned clock in the hallway just outside the open door. Is he starting to sway a little, and, if Jim’s there, will he notice how Leonard’s canting towards him? Probably, nothing ever gets past the annoying bastard. 

Leonard allows himself a smile, remembers Jim’s heated instructions before he left for his run: “Just put it on, Bones, it’ll be hot. Leave the door open so I can creep up on you.”

“And you’ll take a shower first?” trying to hide his amusement.

“I’ll think about it.” Followed by the slam of the front door, a fine mist of hundreds years old plaster settling on the rug.

They’ve got the place to themselves – Jocelyn’s taken Joanna out for the day, that asshole Treadway in tow, dinner at her in-laws and _he’s_ not invited; still have him down for a drunk and home breaker when it’s just…

“Bones…” Jim’s voice brings him back to the here and now like the tug of a leash, tone predatory, low, filled with intent. It’s all Leonard can do not to clear his throat.

“Hey—“ it still comes out husky, maybe embarrassed. 

Still Jim doesn’t touch him, instead moves silently around Leonard, the only clue he’s nearer the faint scent of apples from his shower gel, clean and full of promise, the touch of bare feet on the oak floor. How many times has Jim used that as make shift lube to rub his dick between Leonard’s buttocks or to help the glide of his hand as he jerks Leonard off in the shower, too damned lazy to go fetch the real stuff? Too damn besotted to let go even for a minute.

“Jim?” Fuck, if Jim doesn’t touch him soon, Leonard’s going to rip the blindfold off, use it to cover up the smirk on his face if he doesn’t just…

Cock half-hard, Leonard needs to adjust himself - god damn Jim’s obsession with having him fly commando; it’s dangerous, if man was meant to go about his business, junk flying, God wouldn’t have invented underwear. “I’m getting vertigo—“

A chuckle and a floorboard creaks, moist breath suddenly on the back of his ear. Leonard feels reflex rebellion color his cheeks and he folds his arms. “You lock the front door?”

“Relax, Bonesy, it’s just us,” the tip of Jim’s tongue flicks against his earlobe. Leonard squeezes his eyes shut, swallows, mesmerized by Jim’s conspiratorial, _dirty_ tone, “we’ll hear anyone driving to the front of the house.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he manages, “and don’t call me B—“

He’s cut off by an arm slipping round his waist, soft cotton sliding over bare skin making him bite his lip to prevent foolish words and endearments escaping. He knows Jim likes to hear them, and that Leonard’s over-my-dead-body attitude is a personal challenge to the stubborn bastard. It’s their dance, the way they do things; the promise of a choked _I love you_ , wrung out of Leonard by merciless fucking, how Jim plays him and plays him, stinging him out unbearably tight till he begs to come. 

Not yet though. For now, Leonard’s pretty much in control, hands balled by his sides, okay head straining back but not moving, no, no way a silent plea for more. Hot lips press against Leonard’s throat and he feels a shudder pass through him, hitting his guts like a punch. This time he can’t help a hiss escape his mouth. “This is dumb,” he grouches, setting his jaw tight – why can’t they just hit the bed, screw nice and easy, make the most of being alone for hours? Jim chuckles behind him and tightens the grip around Leonard’s waist, deft fingers flipping the buttons on his jeans. 

“Dumb how fucking perfect you look like this? Or is that an invitation for a gag too?”  
They both laugh at that because, yeah, it’s ridiculous, and for all their heated fucking, all the acrobatics he’s happy to go along with, sex with Jim is always joyful, human, so _honest_.

“Next shore leave, kid, baby steps in your world of strange, okay?”

The curtains rustle and then it’s just the heat of Jim’s fingers edging into the gap between denim and skin, sure and teasing through pubic hair, reaching for his dick, and the way Jim holds it, familiar, assessing as he gently frees it, well it’s the next best thing since Leonard felt his feet touch terra firma five days ago.  
He bucks into Jim’s hand, lifts an arm to curl his fingers awkwardly round the back of Jim’s head, drawing him closer, tighter, till their lips finally mash together. Long minutes of tongues sliding against each other and Jim’s all peppermint toothpaste and growl and impatience as he guides Leonard round, somehow managing not to snag pubes as he adjusts his grip, tightening, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles across the head making Leonard grapple Jim’s biceps so he doesn’t crumple completely. 

His hands sweep round Jim’s waist, drawing circles across the small of his back, and maybe the blindfold’s not such a bad idea after all, the way it hones his other senses, makes him notice the perfect swell of Jim’s ass, the faintest rise of a mole concealed by his happy trail, how it amplifies the sweet taste of those lips as they draw Leonard’s tongue in. Best of all are the little gasps and muffled grunts, so quiet, like Jim’s trying to be captain here too – well Jim can go take a flying fuck if he thinks he’s the boss of anyone in this moment; no matter how composed he is in his command gold, here – well, Jim’s just a man.

Leonard grips Jim’s wrist suddenly, halts the up and down pressure which hurt so darned good and, in one easy move, helped by the element of surprise, he pins Jim’s hand behind him. Downside is the his dick’s now all alone; upside is the squawk Jim makes. “Hey!”

With his free hand, Leonard yanks away the blindfold and tosses it over his shoulder, blinking against the sunshine streaming through the open window. Jim doesn’t struggle against the iron grip but cants his head, blue eyes gleaming with amusement. “I’ve learned moves,” Leonard grumbles, dragging him towards the bed.

“Yeah, you have, you’re a credit to Starfleet,” Jim smirks, undressing quickly and diving onto the bed once Leonard lets go. He pulls his knees up to his chest and waggles his eyebrows, all slicked lips and wanton promise, his cheeks pink and neck slightly burned by the sun. Leonard puts aside the urge to lecture him about sun protection and skin type _again_ , removes his jeans and pulls open the drawer. 

“Stay right there,” he growls, “and quit with the smarmy talk or I’ll use the blindfold as a gag—“

“I’d like that—“ Jim muses, gaze following the movement of Leonard’s hand as he pops open the lube and slicks up. “What? It would be hot!”

“Kid, I swear, you don’t shut up I’ll do it now, _and_ find something to tie you down so you don’t wriggle…” Jim’s eyes go wide at that, tracking Leonard’s crawl up the bed, tongue snaking across his lower lip. 

When Leonard begins a teasing circle with two fingers round his hole, Jim croaks, “No need, Bones, just do it –“

What?

Eyes locked with Jim, Leonard positions his hand on Jim’s knee, nudges Jim’s leg up and back to get the right angle and guides his dick with the other. 

“Bones, just fuck me, it’s okay; you know how I always scheme and think ahead?”

Before Leonard can process the implication of his words, Jim’s dropped his legs and wrapped them round Leonard’s waist, tugging him forward so all Leonard has to do is push and the tight ring of muscle gives instantly welcoming him in. Hot, so familiar, his. Fuck. “Jesusgod…” he groans, scrunching his eyes shut, struggling not to come immediately when he realizes Jim’s all prepped and open already for him, “you’re gonna… _fuck_ … kill me…” 

Jim makes a choked sound and arches into him, digs his heels into Leonard’s ass and manages: “Hope…not.” 

Buried deep, Leonard looks down at him, at half-closed eyes, at how Jim’s gnawing at his own lip absently, making a pitiful job at stifling one moan after another as Leonard begins to move tentatively inside him. His arms are trembling so Leonard drops forward, so they’re chest to chest and he works a hand behind Jim’s neck, pulls so their mouths fuse, mumbles an incoherent muffled apology as he feels himself heading too fast over the edge. He stills and Jim sucks on Leonard’s tongue, hands tight on his shoulders. 

It’s awkward, Leonard doesn’t want to break their kiss and despite the animal need to fuck and fuck into Jim, to chase down his orgasm, Leonard barely manages two thrusts when overwhelming feeling flares and explodes in his thighs, roars into his belly and chest. He surges forward, somehow lifting Jim’s ass higher when he comes long and hard, nerve endings singing. He holds still, cock buried deep even through his aftershocks, gasping apologies and _love you_ into an eager mouth. When his head clears enough to work out where the fuck he is, Leonard’s aware that Jim’s laughing against his lips, shaking beneath him. He unsticks his lips from Jim’s and draws in a ragged breath.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“You,” Jim says simply, pushing Leonard’s bangs away from his eyes, amused, indulgent though he patently hasn’t come yet, his cock hard and trapped between their sweat slick bodies. Leonard ought to…but his spine’s melted or something and he needs his vestigial motor control to huff.

“Gimme a minute.”

Even the pillows heaped over Jim’s head don’t smother the chuckles and taunts completely – he’s going to have to find another way to stop his mouth, Leonard thinks, eyes searching the room for where he flung the blind fold.

END


End file.
